Found
by Android Akio
Summary: Ryou was alone for most of his life. That was until he found the millenium ring, and Bakura found him. BXR YYXY KXJ YMXM LEMON
1. Begining

I was young, only thirteen, yet I knew a lot. My teachers were always impressed by how high my test scores were. I could read so fast, others thought I cheated.

I took notice of things around me, and researched them, weather they be cultures or religions, it didn't matter. Anything I could do to pass the much free time I had. Sure I had friends, ones that were with me through out most of my childhood, and yet, as there numbers decreased I didn't pay much attention too them. They weren't the greatest of friends, always saying what they thought was right and thinking little of those who didn't think the same, or ones who truly did know the right answer.

You could say I didn't like being around other kids. Most of the time they frustrated me or bored me with there simpleness. It was getting annoying. If someone happen to speak the same answer as me at the same time, or if I spoke half a second after they started saying it, they would say I stole there answer and I was just trying to seem smart. Every time they say these, the void, the dark shadow, the weight on my shoulders grows. It pains me sometimes, that I can't make it go away. I can't stop it from growing by being myself... so I decided to be quiet. I spoke when necessary, yes. But I didn't really want to talk to anyone.

I didn't want to tell my father what I learned, as if he really did find interest in it. I didn't want to be with other kids, it really did seem no one truly had any real interest in me, other that just a target to bully, and a kid who was there to be taught because I apparently 'didn't know as much as them'.

I got interested in two things after that. One was a card game invented by a man named Maximilian Pegasus. I didn't really play with anyone, I just collected cards I thought were interesting, one in particular, was a half angel, and demon girl and the card was called 'the change of heart'. I thought it was the most amazing thing.

The other thing I was interested in was Egypt. I loved it so much, and that confused my Dad. I told him that since it was where he worked, I thought I would learn about it, and I liked it. My Dad doesn't really question me very far. Yet Egypt was truly the greatest place. Not exactly now, but long ago. It seemed close to magical,something I would give just about anything for to be real. They made tall pyramids, and many inventions that helped us today. It was so fantastic, yet, I couldn't learn enough about it. It always seemed I couldn't find true information that was new, and that saddened me.

All of my information lead me nowhere, and left me craving for some real, true facts that could never be discovered.

That's around the time my father gave me it. My 14th birthday was today after all. It was a ring, about 7 in in diameter, made of solid gold. In the middle, was triangle and an eye, as well, made of gold. My eyes however were drawn to the eye, and I looked into it, and for a moment I felt the void, the shadow, being lifted, I took my present up to my room, and looked at it closely. I heard what my father said about it, it was Egyptian, and they didn't know it's purpose yet. He said that the only thing they really knew about it was that you were suppose to wear it around neck from the rope on it.

I still felt loneliness that was not my own when I first saw the ring. As soon as I entered the house I had felt it, yet, as I held the ring, that loneliness faded and some of mine did along with it.

Carefully I slipped the soft leather rope over my head, now wearing the ring properly, and then, there was a quick flash of light from it. I closed my eyes tightly, not knowing what could have possibly made the ring do that, yet after the light died down, I was reluctant to open my eyes.

What made my open in shock was a very calm voice asking me.

"Are you frightened Hikari?" I looked up to see, what was almost me. He was tall, yet he did look around my age, and his eyes were a dark red. From farther away one might mistake them from brown instead of a deep crimson. His hair was a more silver and messier version of my hair, for his stood up in some places. The boy and I could very easily be mistaken for brothers, or twins. "Hikari, are you frightened by me?" he asked me cautiously. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Where did you come from?" I ask, trying hard not to let my voice break. He looked at me, and carefully stroked my hair gently. It wasn't a dangerous move, and relaxing, yet I had to keep a serious face.

"Ah, but Hikari, why do you have to look so serious, even when you know this is relaxing?" He asks me, my eyes widen slightly at this. He knew what I was thinking?...No. My face did look serious, and anyone could guess he was trying to relax me.

"Actually I can read your thoughts my little Hikari." He paused.

//See? I do it very easily if you don't have a mental wall up.// Even though his lips didn't move in the slightest, I heard his voice, so clear in my head, like he was there. How... was this possible? How was here, how could I hear in my head and he can hear me?!

"Hikari, hush... clam down. I will explain." He paused and I looked him over. He seemed to be wanting to help me through this, yet I didn't know why.

//It's because Hikari, I'm hear to help you. I was in the ring to help you, and protected you, so I will help you get through this.// He said after a small pause.

"Your going to help me?" I asked him. He nods, and I gently take his face in my hands to look at his face. I quickly found he was telling the truth, his face and eyes holding no cruelty, or any other emotion that may have given him away.

"Can I please know your name?" I asked him quietly. He smiles.

"Of course Hikari. My name is Bakura, however you can call me Yami as well." He lifts a hand to cover mine that rested on his cheek, holding it there.

"My name is Ryou, and I don't mind if you like to call me Hikari..." my voice trails off. Sadly I remembered Bakura could know what I thinking.

"You don't like it when I call you Hikari?" He leans closer to my face to study my features as well. "Would you rather I call you Ryou, or anything?"

"I-I, a-actually... Hikari is a girls name, so if anyone else is around you, d-don't call me that..." I say, a little embarrassed.

"Alright, but you are my Light you know, just as I'm your Dark." He leaned in, closer that before"And I will very much enjoy calling you as such when others aren't around to embarrass you."

"But, Yami," I start, then Bakura smirks.

"See, just there you called me your dark." I could feel the color rising on my cheeks. Bakura's face becomes pained, and I begin to question why... I know he can read my thoughts so I don't bother to ask him it. Yet his response is something I could have guessed.

He leans in and his lips barely brush against my cheek, and I found the sensation very enjoyable, if not teasing. Bakura kissed the same spot his lips were against, and lightly kissed a trail to the corner of my mouth. His lips are just so close to mine, his warm breath beginning to taunt me, and without thinking, I press a kiss on his lips, which he gladly accepts.

He pulls away after a quick moment, and his mouth ghosts over to my ear.

"You could say I like your blush a little more than I probably should..." He breaths out so quietly like it's a secret. His words sink in and I feel the color growing stronger, making even my ears feel warm with red. He kissed the shell of my ear lightly before pulling away to look at my face.

Only after he is gone from being so close do I see what has just happened. I just had had given my kiss... to a boy. I knew that this was not appropriate to do, and a good number of people of people frown upon it. Yet, I enjoyed all too much. Bakura reads my thoughts, and leans down to cup my face.

"My perfect little Hikari..." was all he said before lightly kissing me.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

It had been some time since then, after Bakura had told me about himself. He was a spirit trapped in, what I leaned the name of it was, "The Millennium Ring". He could make a body for himself, as long as he had the energy to do so. He normally would just fallow me in school as a ghost only I could see, and sometimes just reside in my mind listening to the things around me during my lessons. At lunch, I would eat the very poorly made food the school gave us(A/N:Cafeteria food SUCKS!), then pull out a book and pretend I was reading under a shady tree, when really I was talking to my Yami via our mind link.

It had all seemed just perfect for me. Everything as I thought it should. I had an excellent companion who was always with me, always trying to make me happy, and in turn I tried to please him as well.

Something I also learned was he would age with me until he got his own permanent body, and if I died, he would be sealed back into the ring until I would be reborn again. For I was his only light, and I was born just for him...

Mind you, after he told me this he started to kiss me once again, something I enjoyed dearly. It was always innocent enough, just simple lingering kisses that were filled with innocence and gentleness. He never rushed me, but instead seemed relived he could merely hold me in a close embrace. This was a romance that everyone probably dreamed of, to be love someone so beautiful they looked almost unreal, and for you to be loved by them in return.

He trusted me. Trusted me with things he wouldn't dare tell anyone else, and I was honored by that. He told me how he was sealed in the ring and why he even stole it.

At first, he was reluctant to tell me, afraid I would be terrified by his motives of revenge, yet when he showed me the terrible pictures still almost fresh in his mind, I understood why he sought out revenge. I couldn't believe he had to see such things when he was so young, yet, I couldn't hate the king who had done this too him, for part of was happy it had happened and that he was here with me now, holding me lovingly and protectively. It was selfish of me, and I felt guilty over my feelings, yet that proved that I loved him, he had told me later, for my mental had fallen while I was listening to him, so my thoughts were exposed to him. He said, that I would always want him near me, no matter what I would have to do, yet I would feel guilty if it had caused him pain.

Somehow, I think that he hated the Pharaoh a little less, just a little, because he was also happy that he got to meet and love me.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

After months of school, I was happy to see that it was finally coming to a close, and that I would have more free time to sleep for hours and hours in Bakura's soul room, which he liked to make different rooms for me to in, like he could make one turn into a cliff covered by soft grass, a blanket, and picnic with food from Egypt for the both of to eat as we looked out to the ocean being painted beautiful colors by the setting sun, or he could simply make one with a warm fireplace and a pile of silk pillows a comfortable distance away from it to cuddle on. Most of these depending on what I experience through the day. The ocean one was resent for summer was quickly approaching, and the fireplace one was when my school decided we needed to trudge through a foot of snow that just seemed to never stop.

Bakura did all of these things as soon as my head hit the pillow and wanted his company. Yet sometimes, like when it was one of his family members birthdays, or one of my family members birthdays who happen to be dead, we would stay in separate soul rooms on occasion, and I would sleep normally.

However, it was my sixteenth summer, and in the fall I would be 16. I hadn't even spent a year with Bakura, and yet I had the most wonderful memories I could ever experience, and he wasn't even considered alive by most people. Yet to me...

He was alive. Alive as anyone else.

No, he was more alive than them. He was the only real person to ever listen to me and trust me. The only person I could come home to a receive a kiss and a hug even though he had been with me for the entire day. He was the only person to tell me that they loved me in a long time, and truly meant it. I by Ra I loved him the same.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I was coming home on Thursday, only one more torturous day before I could collapse onto my bed and sleep for long over how long I did when I had to get up for school. I could sleep until noon, and be going through something so wonderful it felt it should belong in a romance novel. Sappy as I know that sounds, I liked it, and Bakura did too. Yet, some part of me wanted something else. I couldn't tell you exactly what it was because too foreign from anything I had felt. But I tried not to pay much attention to it, for it didn't seem like much. After all, it wasn't like they were feeling directed toward someone _else_. No, these new and strange feelings were for my one and only dark. Now if only I could know what they were...

I arrived home, to see my father was home again. It's like I lived in a hotel sometimes, for he comes and goes, sometimes without even telling me. However, normally, he's here once a month, yet, this is his second time here. It was odd a little, yet I said a quick welcome home to him and went upstairs to get on my computer.

Bakura said he was preparing something for me Friday night to celebrate summer, and he had been busy all today. Sometimes he would pop up during breaks and listen to the teachers for a while, or appear as a ghost and and simply look a me with a smile I could notice out of the corner of my eye.

I was very anxious to see what he was doing, and once during lunch, while I was pretending to read, I tried to sneak a peak in his room, only to be pushed out of mind,and while he was a transparent figure, he wagged his finger at me with a slight smirk. It took all I had not to make a pout for no reason and have people starting to think I was crazy.

It was then that I hears a knock on my door. I walked over to it, and found that it was none other than my father, looking at me a little worried.

"Ryou, can I talk with you son?" he asks me, seeming to be a little uncomfortable talking to me. Well, if I busy with Bakura, I would probably be all mad, and might say a few things to him I shouldn't, but he was lucky, so I nodded yes. We walked, him in front and I behind him, to the living room where he motioned for me to sit down on the couch.

"Ryou," he sighed, "I'm a little worried about you."

"What?" I replied with a blank face. Why would he be worried about me? I'm perfectly healthy and have the best grades.

"Well, your teachers say you don't talk to anyone unless you have to, and normally it's not more than a few words. All you do is sit and read, and sometimes you just stare off into space. I'm worried you don't interact with anyone. And it all started after I got you that stupid piece of jewelry."

"It's not stupid!" I yelled back, clutching my ring close. How dare he think that! It's mine, and I love it as much as Bakura, which is a lot more than I love him right now.

"See? You defend an object, and don't talk to people Ryou, and the reason why I came back was because an Egyptian said the ring is cursed and only brings suffering. He said that all the other people died when they would wear it, and I'm afraid your heading that way!" My father's voice rose, and I glared at him as he stood and held out his hand. "Now give me than thing so I can take it back where it came from!"

"NO!" I yelled louder than I even knew my voice could go. Inside of me I could Bakura's anger building up and combining with my anger.

"Ryou! I'm only doing what's best for you!" My father yelled back and tried to take it from me.

"You don't know what's best for me, I doubt you even know what me favorite color is! Face it, you know nothing about me! Why don't you just stay at a hotel and go back to Egypt! I know your bags aren't even unpacked! Leave, I don't want to see you!" And with that I fled to the safety of my room and locked the door, even though I was sure my father wasn't going to chase after me.

After a few minutes, I heard the front door shut and my father's car start. I thanked Ra that he was leaving me for a while until I was ready to forgive him. How dare he think the ring was cursed, it gave me Bakura, and Bakura loved me more than anyone, and I loved just as much

"Ryou?" I turned to see Bakura standing before me, in front of my bed, where I had sat and let a few tears slip. Yet I didn't answer him with words, I doubt I could, but I rose off the bed as quickly as I could, and pushed my self against him with all the strength I had, our lips crushing together harder than they ever had before. He was surprised at first, yet, he kissed me back with the same force and his arms came to wrap around my waist lovingly.

Soon, our kiss grew more heated, his tongue slipping passed my lips and his movements grew faster, more desperate, and so did mine. I was confused, new emotions swirling around me, and Bakura's hand started to move past my thin summer shirt, caressing the skin on my lower back. Soon though, he pulled back from the heated kiss, to look me in the eyes, and I saw his were glazed over with lust, so strong that I almost looked away.

"Ryou, I love you..." he kissed me softly, then continued on, and moved his lips over to my ear. "And I've never wanted you so badly..." I then felt a warm tongue lick the shell of my ear slowly, and then he placed a trail of open mouthed kisses back to my lips. My brain was clouded over, and I couldn't help but kiss him back, trying to get more of touch, even though I knew what a vile act this was. Kisses and cuddling were one thing, making out in your bedroom alone was another.

His hand slipped between us, and started to unbutton my shirt slowly, and asked me gently through the mind link,

// Do you want this Ryou?// I thought hard on it, and remembered all that the church my father attends say that sex is a vile act unless your married, and should only be for making children, then I thought, 'screw it' and preceded to give him my answer.

/Damn right I do./ I grabbed a hold of him, pulling him backwards, I landing on softly on the bed, and him landing on top of me.

//Good, because your ass is mine.//His kiss grew fierce once again, and he was hurriedly unbuttoning my shirt and after he was finished, I lifted up off the bed so he could throw the offending object on the ground. He broke the kiss, making me whine before he started licking a trail down my neck and chest with a godly tongue.

Soon, I arched up into that heavenly mouth when he took one nipple into his mouth to suck on it. Hard.

"Bakura!" I called his name, and he replied by biting it softly and soothing it with his tongue. All too soon, he pulled away from it to move over to the other forgotten one. After doing the same, he started very slowing licking and kissing down my stomach to the waist band of my pants.

He quickly undid the button and pulled down the zipper with his teeth, all the while I stared down at him. Quickly the unwanted piece of clothing was thrown to the floor as well, maybe near my shirt, and my underwear soon fallowed.

He eyed me up and down, and then turned his attention back to the spot that was begging for attention the most. He brought a hand down and stroked the hardened length, making me writhe with overcoming pleasure. I tried to pull him down for another kiss, but he shook his finger at me and shook his head no, similar to what he had done earlier that day.

He then leaned his head down to my aching need, his warm breath making it harden all the more. I felt him take the head into his mouth, and suck on it painfully slow., swirling his tongue around it. My hands threaded into his silver hair and tried to get closer into that moist heat by thrusting my hips up, but he held a firm grip on them, pinning me down. He pulled back, and licked it up and down, doing various things like tracing patterns and sucking on it at the same painfully slow pace.

"Bakura... please..." I moaned out as he lightly blew cool air on my heated erection.

"Yes, my sweet Hikari, what can I do for you?" He said. His head moved up to my face, and I pulled him down so quickly into a kiss, he probably didn't even see it coming.

/Please... I want you.../ I thought to him the best I could, for my mind was completely lost in a vast sea of emotions for my dark. Bakura groaned into the kiss and much to my disappointment, he pulled away.

I however, was not disappointed for very long, as Bakura was soon tackled to the bed by me, and I was hurriedly unbuttoning his damn shirt that kept me from seeing all of him. Soon I pushed it down to his elbows and he threw it off while I was busy with his jeans. I had expected underwear or _something_ behind his pants, but of course, this was one of those time Bakura gave me a welcomed surprise.

While he was kicking off his jeans, he switched positions with me again so I was back on the bottom. He pressed another bruising kiss onto my lips making me moan again with desire.

He broke the kiss quickly, and then lifted a hand which seemed to glow with a dark blue energy. I knew immediately what it was, for I had seen it before. Bakura was using his shadow powers.

Soon I saw a bottle of some sort appear after his powers were done, and he poured a generous amount of clear liquid onto the palm of his hand. Very quickly, he coated three fingers, moved them down to my entrance, and massaged them around the tight ring of muscles. He stared down at me intently, as he carefully entered one finger into me and I pulled him down for a kiss. After my reaction to move onward, he pressed in another finger, and I couldn't help but feel a small sting.

After the third digit was pressed in, I hissed in pain, breaking the kiss shortly, before Bakura pressed his lips to mine again in a way of distracting me from the pain.

//Hush, the pain will end soon. I promise.// He whispered through our mind link, and sure enough it did. The only real pain I felt at the moment was the throbbing pain of my cock begging for release. He pulled back from the kiss, and started to coat his own neglected member, groaning pleasurably as he did so, and positioned himself.

"Ready, my love?" he asked me quietly, and I nodded yes nervously.

As soon as he started entering, pain serged through me and I gripped the sheets of the bed. I heard him hiss with pleasure and he stopped himself when he was fully sheathed.

//RA! So... tight!... Must wait... for him...Fuck! Love him!... Want him!... With me!...// I heard his growls in his mind, and I don't think he knew his mental walls had fallen, yet I doubted he even cared.

/Bakura...Move, I'm ready now./ I say to him after the pain starts disappearing, and my death grip on the sheets loosened. He quickly pulled out and thrust in, trying hard not to hurt me, and thrusts at a different angle every time. I was about to question him about it, but then a burst of pleasure serged through me, taking my full attention as I called his name.

"BAKURA!" I screamed his name and he locked his lips with mine and continued to hit that spot again and again, my desperate moans and screams of pleasure being muffled my his delicious lips. Soon, I had to use the mind link the best I could.

/Bakura... Hmmmm... harder... please.... OH!/ He started ramming into the spot and reached in between us to grab my aching need and pump it in time with his thrusts.

// Nnn, so good! Feels so fucking incredible!... Ryou... I need you!... Come with me Ryou!// he called out to me through the link as I was nearing the point I would explode. He rammed into me and was pumping me like there was no tomorrow, and I felt the pressure building up, until I had to hold it back.

// Now! Come with me now!// I released, warm liquid coating us both, and he filled me, ramming into me a few more times before he collapsed onto me. Too soon for my liking, he rolled off to lay beside me.

"Mm, sexy Hikari..." he muttered while pulling up his hand which was covered in my mess. Carefully, he leaned out to lick it off, from palm to fingertip. "Yum..." I was sure, if I wasn't completely exhausted beyond all reason, I would have tackled him onto the bed and did it all over again.

"Kuraaa..." I moaned out weakly. He licked the last of it off quickly and pulled us together, our skin sticky together quiet pleasantly, while a purring sound somehow escaped my lips from the back of my throat.

"Sorry Ryou, I shouldn't tease you like that... I just wanted to taste you... And you taste _so_ fucking good..." he groaned out the last part, pulling me into a kiss that had a shadow of burning desire still in it.

After a few moments rest, he sighed. "Well... there goes my surprise..." he said sadly, and I giggled.

"It's OK, I'll still take it..." and pressed a few feather light kisses onto his neck, yet had to stop my activity I was rather enjoying because of exhaustion.

"Looks like it's Ryou's bedtime..." he said quietly, and pulled the covers over us. "Goodnight, my love..."

And with those kind words and my lovers warmth, I fell asleep.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Akane: Hell Yeah! This is my first lemon and it still manages to kick ass!

Ryou: O////O Why did you even write that!?

Akane: Well, originally I wasn't going to, but than one thing lead to another... And somehow I found myself writing the most Bad-ass lemon I ever thought I could write.

Bakura: I think that it might have been me invading your mind a little while I was...Busy...

Ryou: Not Again!

Bakura: Sorry! I just couldn't stop thinking about you and you were gone so I suppose I had to do _something_!

Akane:O_O' I could have gone my whole life without hearing this discussion...

Bakura: Well to frickin' bad! You heard it because because you had the perverted mind and wrote _that!_

Akane: But didn't you both enjoy it?

Bakura: What the hell do you think dumb-ass? Of course I liked it!

Ryou: …. Yes.... O////O I enjoyed it very much.

Bakura: Well, I personally like the real thing better... What do you think Ryou?

Akane: OK! I'm ending this so the audience will have to wait for the next chapter for another lemon! Well... a few more of than one... But still, you won't get a chapter if you don't review! So do it!

Bakura: You better click down there and review so I can get my favorite part of the story! Trust me, she loses interest if she thinks no one else even gives a crap about her stories.

Ryou: * Sexy tone * Bakura... I want you right now...

Akane: OH DEAR RA! AHHHHH!!!!! * faints *

Yaoi-fan-day-day: yeah, review or else... bad stuff will happen... and yeah... OMG! Ryou and Bakura are making out in the next room! Hell yes! Mama came at the right time! * Pulls out a camcorder *

Come on Bakura... pull his shirt up a little more... The people on youtube would love to see that...

...What, your still here? You should be reviewing if you want to see anything else, so get to it!


	2. Hotel

Reviews~!:

subaru1999: I'm glad you liked it and hopefully this lemon is good too.

AliceCambio: Woo Hoo I'm interesting!

Randomn: You think that was nice, wait until you read this...

MissTreason: Don't worry, I drink about five sodas before I write. It's OK to be hyper~!

YamiBakura1988: Here it is.

Vampireking: Well no more waiting, here it is!

Kris Phantom: I believe fangirl talk for it would be something like 'For Ra's sake if you don't update I'm gonna steal your sliver-haired-bishe-plushie collection!'.

And I have to admit Ryou's dad is a bit slow. He bought the ring from some creepy guy in a robe who told him it was about a card game. That's just stupid.

Neko Ninja Hezza: Well let the waiting be over, here it is. :3

AnnieHdz3: Can't... resist... puppy dog eyes...

But that wasn't the most badass lemon of all time... This is!

Yaoi-fan-day-day: Yes way. And almost everything I write is awesome, you of all people should know that. Plus, this chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you get back here soon so I can get my change of heart card from your brother!

P.S.: I wuv you guys. Here, everyone gets a Ryou and Bakura plushie on me!

Akane: Now lets get this show on the road!

Bakura: It's about fucking time!

Ryou: Come on Akane! Get the story started already!

Akane: Ra, you guys never want a story to start... Fine.

Disclaimer: We'll see who owns Yu-Gi-Oh when it gets rated R and involves all the classic YamiXHikari pairings making out for an entire episode. Each.

**Warnings!: Yaoi, minor fluff, Bakura's smexyness, a horny Ryou, lemony scenes, Language, Bakura and Ryou as sex addicts, and a hell of a lot of other things that could embarrass you if someone caught you reading it. Also I probably should post this on a different website so I can hope that someone won't delete it. Don't you dare say I didn't warn you.**

-----

I was here now. I still was feeling this emptiness that seemed to always be apart of my soul, yet, now I felt a bit nervous.

It had been 6 months and 3 days since the Yamis had gone to the after life. Heh, no one except Malik and Yuugi had believed me when I said Bakura wasn't really evil, and that it really was all a demon that had existed in the ring, and had somehow awakened when I arrived in Domino, Possessing Bakura and making him go after the millennium items. They were the only ones who had believed that I loved Bakura, and he had loved me in return.

The rest of them just seemed to think that it was impossible. Hell, by the way he acted, _I_ almost thought that.

I was thankful when I had managed to talk sense into Yuugi, and then when I finally got a hold of Malik, he said that it was wonderful news.

He had uncovered a spell that would bring our darks back. The catch was we all had to truly want all the darks to come back. Malik and Yuugi were OK with Bakura returning, as long as I was happy, and new what I was doing. The reason why Malik wanted Marik back? I didn't know at the time, but Malik wanted him back more than anything since battle city, and that was alright with Yuugi and I, for we trusted our friend.

We were just arriving at the temple that was hidden almost in the cliffs of Egypt's desert, about a mile from any major water source. I was nervous as ever, excited, and still lonely. I was excited because I was seeing Bakura once again, but he hasn't ever been in control for around 2 years, and then left this world, and I was going to be bringing him back. Seto Kaiba had thankfully flew us here and reserved hotel rooms in a fancy place in Cairo, all thanks to Jounouchi who finally convinced him to. I officially love Jounouchi.

We walked down the dust filled, cooler walk-way, away from Seto's jet he and Jounouchi were waiting in, feeling my nervousness grown with each step.

When we made it down and into a large room, writings were all over the wall, and a large table laid in the middle. Malik go to work unloading his backpack he had packed with everything we would need, and started setting everything in it's proper places. Yuugi stood beside me.

"It's a little unnerving huh?" He said as we both watched Malik dash about, trying hard to set everything up as fast as possible. "I'm nervous just seeing Yami after a few months and he doesn't even know I like him yet, but you Ryou," He paused as and I looked down at him. "You had to go 2 and half years without seeing the one you loved, and living with a demon in his place. And now he's coming back. I would be nervous as hell." He said the last part jokingly, trying to cheer us both up.

"I just so happen to be nervous as hell." I say with a laugh, trying to brighten my spirits.

"Hey! Get your asses over here with your items and get to work!" Malik commanded us. I could see someone was eager to see his Yami...

We walked over like we had been told to do, and both set our items with Malik's he had already set on the table, and stood beside him. He instructed us to link our hands and focus on our darks, there very presence, and we did so. He said that we should focus on a time we truly spent our happiest moments with them, and I focused, focused on every good memory we had and tried to settle on the happiest, freest one. Then I remembered what it was.

When I gave myself, my innocence to Bakura, and he took me that night, showing me how much he loved me, and we came together in the most primal way possible. I hadn't been happier.

I remembered the way his touch was gentle, yet commanding and hungry, the way his eyes clouded over with lust, for me, and me alone, the way took me with as much care as possible and sped up when I asked him to, both of us needing each other, and finally the rapture we had as we came together. Every touch, every word perfectly coming into my mind as I focused on it, his smiling face as we both laid on the bed trying to recover from the activity, the way he tenderly whispered to me as I feel asleep and the warmth his body gave me comforting me better than any blanket ever could. The very presence in my mind giving me the comfort I needed throughout the day.

" Light and darkness come together,

The reunion once again.

The beauty and protection they hold with on another,

The love that they share."

I started hearing the voice of Malik starting the poem, and the words soon flew Yuugi's voice and mine, as if we'd also known the words so easily, as though we'd studied them just the same.

" Light and darkness

Needed to be in union.

If they are not both will be harmed,

in disunion both will die."

Our words each were said exactly the same, blending together, perfectly in sync, never once missing a word out of line, and it scared me slightly how the words flew from my mouth so naturally. I felt a sensation, pricks and needles spreading from my feet up to head, and it started to grow stronger, becoming pain very quickly.

" Bring us together,

gods and angels who watch over us.

Reunite us with our lover's souls,

Let us be again as one."

The sensation had becomes more than painful. It felt almost as though my soul was being ripped from it's body, and I was on the edge of life and death. My soul still was stretched more, and I heard Malik's hoarse voice calling us, telling us to call out their real names. Before he himself did so.

"Mariku, please return to me!" Malik's voice was so desperate, and tears sprang up in his eyes, sorrow being the emotion clear in his eyes over coming the pain. Just like it was in Yuugi's and my own. Malik's Millennium rod glowed brightly as it heard the request.

"Atemu, please return to me!" Yuugi's voice rang out, and the puzzle glowed with the same light, blending with the rod's. Yuugi sobbed out his sorrows, and Malik did the same, losing the only control he had over his emotion and let the tears fall, cries echoing through the room. Next was me.

"Akefia, please return to me!" Tears sprang up in my eyes, and I saw the light from my ring grow and blend with the light from the other items, growing stronger and brighter by the passing seconds, the pain escalated to point wear my body couldn't bear it, and I slumped to my knees, Malik and Yuugi fallowing me.

Then suddenly, the pain stopped, so abruptly, I collapsed on the ground, my panting heard quiet loudly along with Malik's and Yuugi's, and my heartbeat ringing in my ears. When we all could finally open our eyes, we looked at the table.

All of us were in shock.

There, lying on the table wearing the items, or holding them, was our Yamis.

Marik held the millennium rod lightly in his hand as though he was asleep, with Yami and Bakura doing the same.

Bakura.

I struggled myself up, fighting the after affects of the spell, trying to get to him as fast as possible, stumbling over, and almost collapsing again. But like hell I was going to let the pain stop me! My Yami was here with me again, and I felt the connection to my soul mind being laced together with his once again.

Oh, how long I had missed it. The strong, whole connection with my dark, comforting my mind and putting it at ease so quickly. His presence that had been sorely missed.

My eyes gazed downward to my lover, his hair across the table's surface around him beautifully, the way the stubborn pieces of hair that looked like a cross between bat wings and horns still clearly evident. His skin was pale, yet only slightly a shade darker than mine, separating the two us even though most would not even notice it. His head was turned toward me, and his pale lips wee parted slightly, breathing steady in low, even breaths. His eyes were shut gently, showing he was resting peacefully on the table, and I ran my hands through the long locks of my darks silvery hair, relishing the feeling of it sliding effortlessly through my fingers.

"Bak-Bakura..." I called out, the exhaustion almost overpowering. I place a hand on his cheek and I fell to my knees beside the table, for they could no longer hold me up. Very faintly, my mind registered Malik and Yuugi going with their Yamis.

His eyes opened, showing the beautiful deep crimson I had come to love. So much deeper and beautiful than any garnets or rubies.

"R-Ryou." He sat up, slightly weak, but not nearly as weak as I was. He looked at me surprised, then it melted into warmer, welcoming emotion. "Ryou. It is you..." he breathed out before placing his hands on either side of my face, moving his face close to mine just so that our foreheads touched.

He was so close... Pale lips still parted slightly and that emotion in his eyes was so loving... Oh Gods... I'd missed him so much. And suddenly he was here. My brain couldn't process all the information at once.

I leaned in a little closer, Bakura's eyes closing in understanding, and then our lips finally met, in tender, loving kiss.

But that slowness didn't last very long. It had been far to long for us to have that amount of self-control. He quickly deepened it, tongue prying my mouth open as though I would have actually put up a fight, and his tongue was met with mine. Our tongues danced furiously, twining together affectionately like a dance between two lovers. My hands flew to his hair, curling into the soft silken strands of his mane again, while I pressed closer, trying to feel as much of him as possible. His hands were all over me, touching as much skin as possible, his touch lighting my skin on fire easily, before one came to wrap possessively around my waist, and the other tangled in my hair.

Eventually, our kisses grew calmer, our need to be sure the other was real slowly died, and we hesitantly pulled away, both breathless. I then noticed the trail of saliva dripping from the corner of my mouth and wiped it away embarrassed slightly. After a few moments of an intense yet loving stare, he broke our silence.

"It's been far too long Hikari." He said quietly, nuzzling into my neck before continuing. "Ryou, my light, my love..." He planted a few small kisses on my skin which made it come to life by the simple gesture. "I couldn't bear being away from you any longer... I needed you so badly..." I felt his tongue glide out and lick slowly at the skin, making me bite my lip to keep from moaning loudly. He didn't stop there though, soon he placed wet kisses across my skin, and stopped at one patch of skin. He opened his mouth and started sucking on the pale flesh, my eyes crossing slightly, a light moan escaping my lips as I bent my head the opposite direction giving him more room.

He lapped at the at the skin that was surly going to bruise, and pulled away slightly, smirking sexily down at me, a playful gleam in his eye. I'd missed him so much... his eyes, his voice, his touch. Everything about him that had vanished. The simplest things made me want him... His just sitting before me made me want him.

"We'll have more fun as soon as we can..." He leaned down once more, and kissed a trail from the base of my neck up to my ear. "I promise..." he breathed out, making goosebumps ripple across my skin.

"Hey! Are you two ready to go now! I'd like to get the hell out of this dusty basement and to some fresh air!" Marik's annoying voice broke our mood, but we were about to stop anyways, so it didn't anger Bakura and I to much.

"Yeah, we're going." He hooked an arm around my waist, pulling me to my feet and walked up the steps with me at his side. He was warm... and he smelled the same as he did before. Wild and... sexy... Mm...Almost like-

//Naughty thoughts Hikari. Keep it up and I'll have to punish you.// His voice rang in my head. Oh how I'd missed its sweet ring.

/Maybe I want you to punish me my dark... I want you still.. badly.../ I threw back at him with a little clip of the 'punishment' I needed. He groaned mentally, and I knew he was trying hard not to show how aroused he was getting.

// How much longer?//

/The hotel's just a mile away. And Kaiba has fast car waiting for us... Then is you and me alone.../ I answered him slyly. I did think I was a little forward for the normally shy me, but at the time I didn't give a damn. I wanted my dark, and I wanted him right there and then!

//Hm... so many things to do alone in a hotel room... which one first?// He questioned me as we got in the car. Jounouchi was talking with Yuugi and Yami, Seto had an arm draped around Jounouchi's waist, and Malik and Marik were sitting on one seat together kissing.

It was after the question he started assaulting my mind with images he wanted to do to me. Each one arousing me more than the last... He seemed to know and enjoyed it. One was him ripping me of all my clothes off, and sucking me hard until I came. More were even highly detailed... and looked so good to do...

I fought my desires down until the car pulled up to a rather nice looking hotel, Seto handing us our keys, and Bakura and I raced to one of the two elevators while Jounouchi, Yuugi, and Yami gave all our bags to the doorman. They knew what we were doing, Malik had told the guys to deliver all the bags to his room. I reminded my self to thank Malik later.

After the doors finally closed it started creeping up the floors to damn slow! We were on the fourth floor and the elevator seemed to move up a floor every minute! And then, thank Ra, the doors opened to our floor and we all but ran to our room. Very faintly, I remembered Malik asked to have sound proof rooms at the hotel for him a Marik. Seto had said all the rooms were, so it would be fine. Thank you Malik!

Quickly I tried to get the lock to work, but my hurried movements prevented the sliding card to be read right. After a few more tries, it finally opened. Bakura shoved the door open and tossed me in.

Bakura shut the door with his foot, and crept slowly over to me, cat like and predatory... Sending me thoughts of just what he'd planned for right now.

He pressed his lips to mine demandingly, tongue sliding past my open lips. He pushed me against a nearby wall, hands on either side of my head.

**Warning, lemony material ahead**

//Mm... You taste so good... but your cum is what I'm just dieing to taste...// I heard the familiar voice ring in my head, and I moaned against his lips.

/Then come get some.../ I threw back, my hips thrust forward and I grinded my arousal into his making him hiss in pleasure, breaking the kiss shortly before reconnecting our lips.

//I think I will my sexy Hikari. Then I'm going to fuck that hot, tight little ass of yours straight through that mattress.// He moved away from my lips so that he was hovering over me.

"Shirt, off." He commanded, and I did as he requested, pulling my t-shirt over my head and threw it to the ground. I was still feeling slightly shy, having it been so long since he took me.

"Yes Hikari, it has been long." He murmured while unzipping my jeans, sliding them off my hips, before unbuttoning his shirt slowly, almost teasingly, letting it slip off his shoulders slowly, and I helped him take off the dark-wash jeans, leaving him without anything, and I half dressed, which in both of our opinions was too much at the moment.

He picked me up bridal style and walked over to the king size bed, tossing me onto it before quickly crawling on top of me. The look he gave me was evil, sly, predatory, hungry and just plain _erotic_...

I let my eyes rove over the muscled chest, pale and no doubt powerful. I was placed between two arms on either side of my waist, and my hands glided over the skin, throughly relishing the feel of the smoothness of it under my fingertip. I looked up to see dark red eyes staring intently down at me, glazed over with a healthy dose of lust.

He started at my neck, placing kisses, licks, and bites across my skin, and down to my chest. He tried hard to go slower, and that was killing me. I wanted him, right now.

//Ah... Eager I see.// I heard his voice ring in my head as he found mercy and at last and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking the pink bud, letting his tongue flick over it.

/Please Bakura...Ah... I need you.... Mm... please, take me.../ I thought to him since my mouth was not making any words, just simply moaning his name.

//I need you as well Ryou...// He said, and continued down my chest and stomach, flicking a tongue inside my navel, making my breath catch in my throat, and continued down to the waistband of my boxers. Soon, he pulled them off, revealing my aching erection, and moved his mouth closer to it. His warm breath made it harden more, and I gave a breathy moan of my darks name.

He lightly licked the very tip of it quickly, and took the head into his mouth. It wasn't slow after that. As soon as it was in his mouth, he took the rest of it quickly and whole, and I felt it hit the back of his throat.

He released my hips, and I bucked up into the moist heat, when I heard his voice echo through my head.

//Mm... You taste better than I remember. Let me have more Ryou... cum for me...// He sucked harder, bobbing his head and I felt the agonizing built up, thrusting up into his mouth. //Thats it... Fuck my mouth Ryou...// It was then he moaned loudly, the vibrations making me moan louder than before by how devilishly good it felt, sending me over the edge as I cried out his name.

"BAKURA!" I came almost violently, and he swallowed every drop of it greedily, and lapped up the little he missed. He panted slightly, with a smirk evident on his face.

"Delicious. The best thing I've ever tasted... " He murmured, moving up to my face once again. "Now then, my turn." He placed three fingers at my mouth, and I sucked on them, getting them throughly coated with spit. I licked each of them, and nibbled the tips gently, while I heard Bakura's breathy groan. He was enjoying the show apparently. He pulled them from my mouth, and hastily moved them down to my entrance, circling one finger around the tight ring of muscles.

He entered one and I felt a small wave of pleasure come over me, and I moaned at the sensation.

"Do you like this my light?" Bakura breathed out.

"Oh y-yessss... more... please?... " Bakura complied, gently slipping another finger past the ring of muscles, and I felt a small wave of pain coming to mix with pleasure as Bakura scissored the two in and out. Eventually, the pain vanished and I was soon enjoying the once painful experience.

Bakura slipped in the third finger and the pain came again, more that when the second finger was added. I whimpered and moaned, confused about if I was enjoying it or not. Though the more Bakura thrusted the fingers into me, the more pleasure I felt.

He pulled them out with a whimper from me, they felt so good... Then, I saw him glance around the nightstand, before seeing a heaven blessed bottle of hand lotion sitting there. He quickly grabbed it, pouring a good amount from the tiny bottle into the palm of his hand. I quickly grabbed his hand, coating mine with the lotion, and hastily moved it down to his cock, making sure it was well lubricated. He threw his head back and gave a long moan of pleasure, a small tinge of pink on his cheeks, and thrusted into my hand , quickly establishing a rhythm. I thrusted back shyly at first, but after a few moments, I was completely confident in making the sensation as pleasurable as possible.

Bakura quickly ripped my hand away from him, and I wondered faintly if I had done something wrong. He quickly put that thought to rest positioning himself and gazing into my eyes, crimson glazed over with lust.

I felt him slip in slowly before losing his control and thrusting in all the way. God did it hurt! It hurt so much... Yet felt so damnably good! So fucking good to have him inside of me... Pain melted with pleasure and I felt tears in my eyes starting to spill over, my emotions swelling.

"Ra love, don't cry..." he whispered out, tongue flicking out to taste the salty tear that slipped down my face.

"I-It hurts... B-But feels so _gooood_..." I hissed out the last part, shifting my hips to feel more of him, trying to drive him deeper. His mouth descended toward mine, crushing together, his tongue immediately slipped into my mouth, stoking my tongue lovingly.

//Mm, so tight... So fucking tight... Ryou... I love you... Gods I fucking love you...// I heard his voice echo through my head and I gave a quick thrust, driving him deeper.

/M-move.../ I quietly thought, my brain almost completely shutting down. He complied, and slowly slipped himself out a few inches before thrusting back inside quickly, both of us moaning. He then started thrusting at different angles, trying to find one particular spot.

"BAKURA!" I yelled out and he thrusted back at that bundle of nerves again and again, harder than the last.

Oh god, it was so amazing... Bakura making love to me was so incredible, fantastic, wonderful ecstatic and a million other words to describe it. Bakura leaned his head down to my neck and bit a pack of skin, hard enough for blood to flow. I made noise halfway between a moan and a scream while he soothed the bleeding wound.

I soon felt it, that terrible pressure that was building and building until it almost took over, my body begging for release, yet I didn't want this moment to end. I fought it more, set on making the moment last as long as possible. I wouldn't cum unless he did.

/Gods Ryou!... Shit! I need you Ryou! Cum with me!/ He yelled through the mind link and I did as I was told, releasing while he exploded inside me.

He collapsed on top of me, still inside me, and laid there panting, trying to calm his breathing. After a long moment, he spoke.

"I...I love you Ryou..." he panted out, kissing me again. Reluctantly, he pulled out of me, yet hovered on top of me, continuing our kiss.

Slowly, he pulled away to roll off me and pull me into his chest while we both laid down, resting in each other's arms.

**OK, lemony scene done... for now! Bwahahaha!... I really do have issues...**

-----

The next morning, I awoke slightly surprised that I was not alone in my bed, yet smiled as I looked to see it was none other than Bakura, my memories from the night before returning.

I shifted slightly, feeling the pain in my lower back, and a throbbing pain in neck. The movement made Bakura stir, and he opened his eyes.

"Why hello my light..." He trailed off, placing kisses along my neck, when I whimpered in pain.

"What's wro-" Bakura's question was cut off and his eyes widened while his face also paled slightly. "Oh fuck... Ryou, I didn't know it was so bad..." He lapped at the wound on my neck slowly, trying to keep from harming it any further. I shuttered in reaction at the sudden gentleness being shown to my aching flesh.

"It's alright Bakura, it's not that bad..." I trailed off and Bakura stopped, pulling away from neck to look my in the eyes.

"_'Not that bad'_, Ryou, it's fucking beet red and sure as hell going to scar!" He said angrily, Red eyes narrowed.

"It can't be that bad Bakura." I said, shying away slightly from his infuriated outburst. It did hurt, but I couldn't imagine it being so bad.

"Really?" He asked before sanding up off the bed, and walking quickly around to where I was laying, and picking me up, a small amount of pain coming from my back, and he carried me bridal style to the bathroom.

I was set on the large, cold counter top, and looked in the mirror.

The skin that surrounded the cut was red, and purple near the clear wound of a set of teeth. I could easily see where Bakura's sharp canine teeth had pierced the skin more, making deeper wounds. I brushed my hand against it, wincing in pain and I turned my head to the side revealing a bruise from the day before in the tomb where we had been reunited dangerously close to it.

"I told you it was bad." Bakura told me, sighing."Why the hell didn't you push me off me when I did this?" I looked at him, blushing slightly.

"I was a little busy at the moment..." I muttered while he leaned his head down to my neck, soothing it with feather light strokes of his tongue.

"Well if I ever hurt you again, stop me." Bakura told me, and leaned away from my neck to kiss the crown of my head, and rest his chin on top of it. "I don't exactly like waking up in the morning to find that I did something like this to you." Bakura muttered.

"It's alright Bakura, it will go away."

"Yes, and there will be a scar there."

"A scar for me to remember the night you returned to me." I retorted, and watched as Bakura pulled away to look at me.

"Bakura, I don't regret _anything_ that happened last night. Yes, this mark will probably scar, and every time I'll see it in the mirror I'll think of you and how you gave it to me. I'll remember the night you came from the afterlife to me and made me yours again. I'll remember how much you cared for me, and you regretted the thought that you had hurt me." Bakura stood there, leaning over the counter, hovering over me slightly, mildly shocked.

After a moment, Bakura moved a hand up slowly to cradle my face gently. We remained like this in comfortable silence, until Bakura spoke again.

"I love you so much Ryou."

"And I love you Bakura." I replied, wrapping my arms around him. After a few blissful moments, we pulled away to find, much to my embarrassment, our skin sticking together.

"We should probably take a shower." Bakura said, and I nodded my head, stepping off the counter.

I made it on my feet to nearly fall over, my thighs and lower back feeling as though they were on fire. Luckily Bakura caught me, and I leaned against his still bare chest, whimpering in pain.

"Maybe a bath instead." He said, and set me back on the counter.

He moved over to the large bath, bending over to turn on the water, letting it fill up slightly. He walked back over to the counter, picking me up carefully, before setting me down into the warm water. Bakura fallowed me in soon after.

The tub was very nice and held a lot of water, and room for the both of us move around if we chose to, but I was content to lean against Bakura, enjoying the way the water warmed me up.

He moved so that he was in front of me, turning off the water, and he then reached for a small bottle of soap, pouring some of it into his hands, and started working them over my chest to clean my skin.

His touch was gentle, yet still drove me mad, and I felt warmth beginning to arise in my cheeks. He looked up at my face, and smirked slightly, before leaning near my ear.

**lemony scene, again... Grr, I wish these things would go away and just let there be fluff once and a while!**

"Hm, is my little light starting to get aroused?" He washed the soap off his hands in the water quickly, and then moved them down to my thighs, massaging the muscles and getting closer and closer to my manhood.

I let out a low moan as his hand gently stroked me, my erection growing and I gasped when his thumb brushed over the head, fallowing it with a breathy groan.

"Gods, you sound so delicious... " He gripped my thighs, moving fluently so that my legs were thrown over his shoulders, and I sat up on my arms, to stay above the water in the new position. I ignored the pain that shot up my spine, and soon moaned heavily as I felt something wet circling around my entrance.

Bakura's tongue pressed against the barrier teasingly before finally pushing past. I threw my head back and gave a long moan, my hair getting wet in the water beneath me.

Bakura's tongue pulled out and thrusted back in, quickly establishing a rhythm, and I grew harder, my movement growing more frantic. Bakura slowed down his pace after a few minutes, before pulling out looking down at my face, smirking.

"Does my Hikari want me to pleasure him more?" He lowered my thighs, crawling on top of me. "Do you want me to make you cum?" I moaned.

"O-oh, yessss, please, make me cum Bakura..." I purred out as his hand gently stoked me again, movements increasing as I spoke.

"Hm, and how does my light want me to do it?"

"A-ah... Mm... T-take m-me... " I moaned out as his movements grew faster. "O-oh... F-fuck me..."

"Mm, of course, anything for you my Ryou..." He purred out, and positioned himself. I felt him slip inside slowly, and I whimpered from the penetration, yet leaned up to hook my arms around his neck.

He started a slow pace, and I moaned heavily when he brushed against my sweet spot, thrusting my hips down on him. He hissed in pleasure and thrusted at it again.

"Gods! You feel so good Ryou!" He moaned out, increasing his pace, and reaching between us to grab my aching cock and pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh! Bak-Bakura!" I threw my head back again and he sucked at the smooth skin of my neck on the opposite side of my cut. I began to feel the build up, loving the way he pounded into me. He nipped at the skin hesitantly, then continued sucking it hard.

"B-Bakura... s-so c-close... I-I'm g-gonna Ah! C-cum..." I moaned out, and he increased his pace even more, my brain faintly registering the water moving with us and spilling out of the tub in our frantic movements. He separated from my neck to moan out himself, completely focusing on bringing us both to orgasm.

"Ra! Fucking CUM RIGHT NOW RYOU!" He yelled as I came, my essence coving my stomach and into some of the water and he came deep inside me with loud curses spilling from his mouth.

I leaned back in the shallower, sticky water, my arms no longer able to hold me up as I rode the waves of pleasure. Bakura laid comfortably with his lower body between my legs, and his head resting next to mine.

"Gods Ryou, that was so fucking fantastic... Though I'm a bit sorry to say we need another bath." He sighed. "I suppose it wasn't a good idea to wash you when I can't keep my hands away from filthy acts. I should really learn better."

"It's OK Bakura... I enjoyed it... You don't need to learn better when you just want to pleasure me."

"Yes, but I could have just sucked that hot cock of yours until you came, then washed us up, but no, I had to make a big mess."

"Mm, do you want to do that too?"

"Your turning into a little sex addict, you know that?" He said with a smirk, biting my ear playfully. I blushed slightly, knowing I really did sound like one.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I don't mind really, I love hearing you asking me to suck you until you cum and scream my fucking name over and over again."

"Gods Bakura..." I moaned out, beginning to feel aroused again. I didn't know what exactly was wrong with me, but it was probably the fact that Bakura had been gone for so long, and my body was trying desperately to make up for the time we lost.

"Does my little light like that idea?" He said, stroking my awakening erection.

"MmmmHmmm" I purred out and bucked up into his hand. He slowed his motions, and stopped all together.

"I'm sorry Ryou, but we have to go home today. The second we get through that door though, I'm going to make love to that luscious cock of yours. Until then we'll both have to wait." He said, moving his hand away from me.

"_Please?_" I asked, catching his hand moving it again closer to what felt like the nerve of my body. "Just suck me Bakura, then we'll get ready. I need you to make me cum again..." I saw on his face that his control wavered, and his expression looked pained, before it melted into a sexy smirk.

"Gods you sound fucking hot, how the hell do expect me to resist that?" He grabbed my thighs once again and lifted them so that my legs were supported on his shoulders, and he leaned down to teasingly lick the head.

"Ra Bakura... more..." I moaned weakly and he sucked on the leaking head lovingly, before taking more into his mouth. Bakura kept all movements slowed, unlike how they'd been before, and continued slowly and tenderly as possible.

//You taste so good my light... Gods, so delicious...//

"O-oh, More Bakura, suck harder..." I moaned as he did so, sucking harder and driving my length deeper into his mouth, and began to deep throat me, humming around my manhood.

"More! Gods Bakura, more... Please, hurry, faster..." I pleaded, though he continued at his slow pace.

//No Ryou, I'm going to do this nice and slow, so that hopefully it will sustain us until we get to Domino.//

"Please? Gods, I need you so much Bakura! I need you to take me, make me yours... I need you to make me cum... Ra... I love you Bakura... Oh Gods!" I moaned louder as he sucked hard, groaning around my cock.

// Fuck, you sound so gods damned hot moaning my name... Do you want to cum that bad? Do you want to scream my name bloody fucking murder?//

"O-oh, G-Gods yes..." I moaned out in response to his angry question.

// Then get ready! I want that Ryou cum for breakfast...// He hummed around my length, and I cried out, trying to buck my hips, but he still held them firmly.

"Oh Gods Bakura!" I groaned as he pressed his tongue against a particularity sensitive area on the flesh in his mouth. After only a few moments, I felt my thighs began to throb, the burning ache spreading like wildfire to my groin.

"G-Gods, B-Bakura... I-I'm gonna c-cum..."

// That's it my light, cum for me. Fucking scream my name as loud as you can, and cum in my mouth...//

"BAAAAKKKKUUUURAAAAAAA!" I screamed, and released. Bakura swallowed every last bit of it, and while I was still riding the waves of pleasure. He let go of my spent member, to lick his lips, and pull me into his arms.

"Ra, that was one hell of a breakfast. Ryou has to be the tastiest thing in the world..." He gently kissed a patch of skin on my neck, while I giggled faintly, still deliriously happy. "World you like to have a taste, Hikari?" But before I could answer, he had our lips crushed together, his tongue slipping between my lips, and I tasted my own sweet, tangy essence on Bakura's tongue.

//Mm, how do you taste Hikari?//

/Almost as good as you probably do.../

//I'll let you try some when we get home, now lets get ready and hell out of here before they charge us extra for permanently damaging the hotel.// After a few blissful moments, we pulled away.

-----

Akane: Alright, I got nothing else.

Bakura: 2 lemons... Mm, you're a genius.

Ryou: O////O Where the hell do you get these sick, sick ideas!?

Akane: Don't blame me! My family is full of perverts, it's in the genetics!

Bakura: Really?

Akane: Yep. I can't bring any male family members to anime convention for 5 minutes without hearing perverted comments.

Bakura: Well, as long you keep writing these, I support your family.

Akane: D: You suck Bakura.

Bakura: Yeah, I do suck. I suck Ryou's-

Ryou: Bakura!

Akane: Review. Or I'll send you to Yaoi hell. And let me tell you, it's not fun.

Bakura: For me it is, I get torment fan-girls.


End file.
